Pledge
by Meda-Chan
Summary: Tenten arrives at a boarding school to be their new 'Weapons speacilst for the Fighting Team' She soon learns she must pledge to boy -give her body to- at her school. Preferably from the fighting team, she refuses to abide by the rules and falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. How's it going. I know I should update on my fan fiction "Prison" But I've noticed that my Echhi fan fictions get more attention, So, I've decided to write another one, this one is called pledge. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this..mighty fan fiction. Woot. It involves all of the rookie 9, the gai team, and sand siblings. Of course, like all of my fanfics, the main character is tenten. Oh, and yea, no lemon in this chapter, that is soon to come my fellow perverts. XD It'll be my first lemon story.

*I don't not own any of the Naruto characters.

**PLEDGE **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Tenten stood on the steps of her new school, staring at the big building. She was a second year, just moved in town. At her old school, they were allowed to wear anything they chose, but she was wearing a uniform, a uniform the included in short skirt. She wasn't use to wearing skirts, she always wore shorts or pants. She carried her bag over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

No on was in site, it was a boarding school, everyone was either in their room or having breakfast in the cafeteria. She knew her way to the office, her foster mom showed her last week. She came up to a closed door, staring at the name on it. 'Tsunade'. She knocked on the door, and it was opened soon. "You must be tenten" a woman with short dark hair said as she welcomed tenten in. "Yes" Tenten said as she stepped through the door. "Is Dean Tsunade in?" tenten asked. "Yes, right this way. I am Shizune, if you have a problem, bring it to me" Shizune said as she lead tenten over to a desk, the giant red chair turned and presented a woman. A woman with a bigger chest that tenten had ever seen in her life. "Welcome to my school" the dean spoke.

"Im honored to be here" Tenten said. "But I do have a few questions" tenten said. The dean rose an eyebrow and nodded, as shizune sat on the desk. "Like it said, it is a honor to be chosen to join this school, but this school has a high academic level, but my grades are not high enough to get into this school, let alone pay for the tuition. I just want to know why I'm here" tenten replied. She knew her grades were average, she was worried she would make low grades and get kicked out, but her foster mother went to this school, and wanted the best for tenten. "Yes, your grades are not at the level we want them to be, but that's why we have a tutoring program. What we are really interested in, is your skills with weapons. If you know, or school has the best fighting team in the league, what we lack is a weapons specialist like yourself" Tsunade said as she stood and stepped from behind the desk. She picked up the phone. "Sakura Haruno to the Deans office" she spoke through the phone as the whole school heard it.

"Everything will come to you in time, make friends, enjoy yourself. Try out for any of the school's clubs. Anything that will make your stay with us as pleasant as you like. You're a cute girl, find yourself a boyfriend" the dean spoke with a smile. "Im here Dean" tenten looked behind her to see a girl with pink hair peaking from behind the door. "This is tenten, your roommate. Show her around school, and show her to the Fighting team, she's our new weapons specialist." Tsunade spoke. "Also show her to the tutoring room." Tsunade said. The pink haired girl introduced as sakura nodded. "this way tenten" sakura smiled as she walked out the room, tenten followed with her bag.

Tsunade walked and stood in front of shizune, running her hand up the girls leg. "How long do you think she will last master?" shizune asked. Tsunade pulled shizune by the waist, closer to her. "She seems like a strong girl, I think there's only two men in this entire school that can make her pledge to them." Tsunade said as she kissed shizune's neck. "A-and who would that be?" she asked. "Uchiha or Hyugha" tsunade said as her hand went further up shizune's leg. "Master, we shouldn't, anyone could walk in on us." shizune squirmed under tsunade's breath, her face flushed. "Well then shizune, don't moan as loud as you usually do" Tsunade smirked.

"So, your new to this school" Sakura spoke the obvious. "Yes, I'm a second year." Tenten replied. "That makes you my Senpai then." sakura smiled as they walked down a hall. "First we'll put up your bags, then a tour of the school" sakura said as she opened a door to a new hall. "These are the dorms." Sakura said, as she walked to the first door, it had her name on it. "This will be our room. I've had this room all to myself, so excuse the sloppiness" Sakura opened the door. The rooms were a good size to be shared by two people. The beds were a good size too. "this side will be yours" sakura said as she removed various articles of clothing. Once the side was clear, tenten sat down on the bed, and started unpacking. "Our classes start at 11 and end at 5. Dean Tsunade said you would be joining the Fighting team, they meet every morning at 6 and every night at 6." sakura said. "Breakfast at 9, dinner at 5:30." sakura filled in the information. "We have no curfew's, no bed times, as long as we make it to classes and our meetings, we are free to stay up at all hours" She said as she flipped through some pages of a text book. "It would sound fun to party, but I study every chance I get, tests can sometimes be hard" sakura replied as her eyes scanned the page.

It took tenten 30 minutes to finish unpacking, and another 30 minutes to get everything the way she wanted her side to look like. "Since I'm showing you around school, we are both exempt from all classes and meetings." Sakura said. "Would it be trouble for me to meet the fighting team now?" she asked. "Lucky for you I'm friends with them all" sakura smiled as she grabbed tenten's hand, dragging her out the room. "You'll be the second girl to join the team." sakura said as they walked. "Are you on the team sakura?" tenten asked. "No, I'm on the healing squad, we are co-members of the team, we help heal the injuries of the fighters, and make sure they are in top shape for their matches. I'm the captain of the healing squad" she said proudly. "The other girl on the fighting squad is Temari, she's a 4th year." sakura mentioned. As tenten listened, she took note of the layout of the school, she wouldn't need sakura to show her around for too long.

"Here we are" sakura said as they walked into the cafeteria. It was bit and full of kids. Sakura pointed to a table and walked up to them. "Hey guys" she said as walked up to a table of kids. Tenten walked slowly behind her, her hands in her pocket. "This is tenten, she's the new weapons specialist for the fighting team" sakura said. She pointed to a boy with a bowl cut hair style, "Second year, Rock lee. First year Hinata Hyugha. First year Kiba Inuzuka, First year Shikamaru Nara, First year Ino Yamanaka, Second year Neji Hyugha captain of the fighting team, First year Sasuke Uchiha co-captain of the fighting team" she said going around the table, pointing to each person as she said their name. "Where's naruto?" sakura asked. "Dean's office" the boy named Sasuke said. "You'll meet him later" sakura said. Tenten nodded. "And this is Tenten, Second year" tenten gave them all a smile. "Weapons specialist huh?" Sasuke said as he stood, approaching tenten. He walked around her like a lion does it's prey. "Are you good with fighting?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Yes, I was taught a little when I was younger" she said. "How about a demonstration. Spar with me" Sasuke said crossing his arms, a smirk plastered on his face. "I wont fight you in a cafeteria" she said blinking at him. "Come on. We wont get in trouble, plus, we have to see your skill before we allow you to join our team." sasuke said. "Maybe another time sasuke, we should be taking a tour of the school" sakura said, she knew tenten probably didn't want to fight at the moment. "A spar is great in the morning" shouted the boy lee. Neji stood and approached them. "I want to see your skills." He said, as the captain, that was all that was needed. "The captain has spoken" Sasuke said with a smirk. Tenten looked over to Sakura, who looked worried. "Go easy on her sasuke" Sakura said as she stepped back. "Show me your fighting stance" sasuke said.

Tenten sighed, fine, he wanted a fight, they wanted to see a fight, so a fight was something she would give them. "Fine, come on" She said as she jumped back a little. It had been a while since she actually sparred, they had a lot of packing and a lot of good byes to say. She stepped back into a fighting position, watching sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "This shouldn't take too long" he said as he ran straight at her with a left hook, tenten brought her hand up to block and countered with a knee to his stomach, then she flipped him over by his left arm. That whole transition happened fast, everyone was silent as the Uchiha got to his feet. The first year glared at the second year. "Done yet?" tenten asked with a smiled. Sasuke took a breath then smiled to her. "Ok, I wont go easy on her" he said. Tenten watched him, staring into his eyes to see if she could tell his next move. He took a step forward, shifting his body with this movement, tenten put up her arms to block, but sasuke put his weight into the attack, breaking her arms apart, hitting her in the chest.

She tripped backwards, falling over a chair. She sat up coughing, that blow knocked the breathe out of her. She got to her feet, taking another breath. He had strong movies, she just needed to anticipate when those moves came, or better counter attacks for them. "I'm surprised, not many are able to stand after that attack" Sasuke said. She glared at him, then got back into her fighting stance. "Knock her down sasuke-kun!" shouted a girl with blonde hair. Tenten rolled her eyes, fan girls are overrated. "Here I come powder puff" sasuke ran straight forward again, tenten charged, she kicked, and he blocked, he punched and she blocked. That cycle continued, the girl seeming to be even match with the co-captain of the Fighting team. It all seemed to matter who would get tired first.

Neji watched the girl, she was impressing him, not many girls at his school fought, the only girl was the 4th year Temari, who always tried pledging to him, but he wasn't interested. He knew that this girl would be the one to pledge to him, and him only. Just watching her fight now was getting him worked up. "Sasuke, that's enough we need to get going" Neji spoke. At this point sasuke had tenten on the ground, his foot on her chest. Sasuke frowned a bit, he bent down to help the girl up. "You got spunk, I like it." He said as he followed his captain, Neji glanced at tenten as he walked by, then looked forward as if he was passing a tree.

"You were great tenten" Sakura pounced on her. "I just lost, that's not really great." Tenten winced as she held her side. "Yes, but not any people can last that long in a match with sasuke and keep him on his toes." Sakura smiled. "She's right, and you're a girl" the boy named Kiba said as he approached, he had red triangles on his face. "And the fact that im a girl changes what?" tenten raised an eyebrow. Kiba smirked. "Well, we all know what women are best at" he said as he pulled on the choker around Hinata's neck. Hinata's face flushed and she looked away. The other girl's face's turned a shade of pink as well, that when she noticed the choker's around all of their necks. "Is that a common thing for girl's to wear?" tenten asked. "No, they are given to the girl's that pledge." Kiba answered. "Pledge?" tenten blinked at him. "She doesn't know, oh boy, sakura, your doing a bad job. Pledging should have been the first thing to tell her." Kiba said. "It's not my place to tell you about pledging, but it's only within the Fighting team." Kiba smirked. "Who knows, maybe you will pledge to me. Lets go Hinata." Kiba said as he walked around her. "H-Hai Kiba" she said. "I-It was nice to meet you" the shy girl squeaked out as she followed behind the boy.

"I'm not exactly sure what this pledging is, will I have to?" Tenten asked sakura. The blonde from before known as Ino flushed. "it's necessary, even more necessary since your actually on the Fighting team. I'm only apart of Healing squad, but I was forced to." she said. "What exactly is pledging?" she asked. "It's where you give your body to someone." Sakura said as her face grew pinker. "I pledged to Naruto..I wanted to pledge to Sasuke, but..some say Sasuke and Neji both are gay..so no girls are pledging to either of them." Sakura said. Tenten blinked, she had to give her body to one of the guys at the school. That was ridiculous and morally wrong. "I will not do that" she said with confidence. Sakura smiled. "Come with me so I can heal you up." sakura pulled tenten.

"You may want to reconsider pledging, it's a wonderful experience. It can be with any of the he remaining boys of the fighting team." she said as they headed back towards their dorm. "Does the Dean know about this?" tenten asked. "She knows, and she's the one who demanded it, to make her fighters have a better time, to enjoy life at a young age." Sakura said. "It's not bad, but it does hurt the first time, and it is humiliating" Sakura flushed more. "Well, Im not going to give myself to a guy just to make his performance at school better." Tenten rolled her eyes. Sakura turned around to walk backwards. "Come on, it's _amazing_" sakura said almost drooling while saying so. "Im sure when im ready I will give myself to the man I love, not to some guy at school." Tenten replied, she thought of the idea in a prostitute way.

"We'll see" Sakura said as she turned around to walk the right way but fell on someone. She groaned "Im sorry" she mummred as she looked to see who it was. "Hey Sakura-Chan!" She looked into he blue eyes of her spikey haired blonde friend. "N-Naruto!" she gasped, her face red. She jumped off of him. "Im sorry" she blushed more. Naruto laughed at his friend. "Who is this?" he asked pointing to tenten. "She's my new roommate, Tenten, Weapons Specialist of the Fighting team" Sakura said. Was the Fighting team so important that it had to be told in her introduction. She was just tenten, and that was just a position she would be holding. "Nice" the tall blond smiled to her with a foxy girl. "Hey sakura, I need your help…….with something" Naruto said smiling egarly. "Im sorry naruto, him helping her around, she's wounded and I should reall-" sakura started. "it's ok sakura, I can find my way back." Tenten said, she really wanted to go on her own anyway, sakura wouldn't leave the pledge conversation alone at all.

Tenten gave sakura and the blonde known as naruto a wave as she walked off. She was glade be free, free to roam the school. She came across the library and walked in. She liked reading weird books, but she hated studying. She walked to the a shelf and looked at the rows of books, she reached up for a book on a high shelf and winced, drawing her hands to her side. "Do you need any help?" came a low controlled voice. She looked up to see a boy with sunglasses on, he had short spikey black hair. "Is this the one you were reaching for" he reached up and pulled the book down with ease. "Hai, thanks" she winced more. "I saw what happened in the Cafeteria, the Fighting team isn't that great of a thing" the boy's voice was low and yet confident. He reached in his bag, pulling out some bandages. "Let me wrap you up" He said. She wouldn't deny help, so she nodded with a small smile.

He lifted her shirt, which made her flush. "Im not looking there" He said as if reading her mind. His hands were warm when they touched her belly. She couldn't really focus on speaking to him, only on what sakura was saying, and how handsome he was, mixing all together made her blush. "First year Aburame, Shino" he said to her. "Second year, Tenten" she said after a second, she wonder what was behind those glasses of his. After he finished wrapping her up, he stood. "There you go" He said as he put out a hand to help her up, she took it casually, getting to her feet. She could now see that she came to his nose in height. "Nice to meet you. Be careful when reaching for books" he joked with a smile, she wanted to see his eyes but the smile was light up enough to see his eyes in her mind. "I wont" she smiled as she walked off, forgetting her whole reason to why she came in the library at first. "Who was that?" she looked back to see a plumb boy, eating a bag of chips. "Second year tenten" she heard Shino answer. "Second years are off limits to first years" she heard as the door shut behind her, her face a little flushed.

Her day wasn't all that bad, she met the entire fighting team, sparred with the co-captian, learned of pledging, and met a boy. She was glad the last part happened, it brightened her confused cloudy day a little, at least she knew where to find this Shino Aburame when ever she needed.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of pledging, now I hope you know why I chose pledging. XD. Girls give themselves to the guy in a sexual way, or vice versa. But to only way to get this is to make the other person beg for what they want, or beg for what one is going to give them. Lemon soon to come. If you want lemon right away, check out my "Forbidden Fruit" or "Drunken Misery" fanfics. ^^ This be better than both of them. Sorry for any mistakes.

-Meda-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, back for chapter 2 ^^. I love this story, a mix of high school drama and also still throwing in our shinobi life XD. Anyway, I have a short intro for now, here we go. Thanks for the review. J

**

* * *

**

Pledege

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe he pledged to her!" tenten was woken up by her roommate yelling and hearing the sobs of another girl. (A/N: Yes, Men can Pledge to Women. Thanks for the question Cyberwolf). "I'm sorry Ino" Sakura said trying to calm her friend down. "I know how you've liked him for ever. I told you to confess to him." Sakura went on talking. Tenten raised up from her bed, looking at the clock, it read 5:36 A.M. She groaned, scratching her head. "What's going on?" she asked as she yawned, stretching her arms. "Shikamaru pledged to Temari" sakura said as the sobs got louder. "I cant believe it, a 4th year with a 1st year. That's wrong!" sakura shouted again, tenten was sure by now the whole school was awake.

She knew she wasn't going to sleep much, she sat up in her bed, pushing the covers off herself and jumped out of bed. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "It's not time for the Fighting Teams meeting" sakura added as she held the sobbing Ino. Tenten slipped on a T-shirt and some shorts, sliding her feet in flip-flops. "I'm going to brush my teeth and go walking around" Tenten answered as she pulled a brush through her frizzy hair. Sakura sighed "there there Ino" sakura said soothing Ino as tenten left the room. She yawned once more as she entered the next hall.

The school was big, something she liked. She could explore it forever, and also get lost. She was glad to be at this school, but was still surprised she got in on skill alone. She crossed her arms as she walked, tapping her hand on her elbows. She looked down, staring at the pattern on the ground, when she looked up, she was in front of the library. She shrugged, she was already here, and she didn't want to check out a book. She opened the door and walked in, peering around the room with her eyes. It was quite, she knew it would be, but sometimes quietness wasn't the best. Then she heard the clacking of a keyboard, someone was probably trying to finish a last minute project.

She walked to the computer, pulling up the card catalog, before she moved, her best friend Natsumi tried to get her to read a book called Twilight. She promised she would read it, and knowing Natsumi, she would give Tenten a quiz on the book to check and see if she actually read it. She typed the title in the box and pushed enter, in a second words popped up on the screen, the book was IN, sadly. She read the file name and went off on her adventure, searching for the book. She went through a lot of books, it took her a good 10-15 minutes to find the book, then realized she didn't have a ID or a Library Card. She walked up to the desk, searching for the librarian, book in hand. "Nice book, I love the series" A woman with long curly dark hair and red eye smiled to Tenten. At first you couldn't tell, but once close enough, you could see the woman's belly, nice and round, she was pregnant.

The woman noticed tenten looking at her stomach and smiled. "He's due in a couple of months" she said proudly as she rubbed her stomach, you could tell she would be a loving mom by the way she talked. "Gonna Check it out?" the woman asked. Tenten nodded. "Yes ma'am" tenten replied with a smile. The woman held out her hand for the book. "Im new here, and the thing is, I don't have a ID or a Library Card, and my friend will absolutely kill me if I don't read this" Tenten replied with a sigh at the end. "Don't worry, I'll make and exception for our Weapons Specialist" The woman smiled. Tenten wanted to frown , but she wouldn't when a great deed was being done in her favor. "Thank you ma'am" tenten replied with a smile. "Please, call me Kurenai" the woman smiled back as she wrote down something on a piece of paper.

Shino entered the room with a bag over his shoulder. "Morning Kurenai" he said as he walked behind the desk, still wearing those glasses. "Hey Shino" tenten said with a smile. The boy stopped and glanced back at her. "Tenten? Didn't recognize you with your hair down. Looks nice" He said as he flipped through some papers. "Shino, I have a mass amount of errands for you to run, and a lot of paper work to do, Chouji called out sick, apparently he's allergic to cinnamon" Kurenai said as she winced, stroking her stomach. "He likes to kick, I know he's going to be a fighter like his father" she said. "Do you work here?" tenten asked, she knew it was a dumb question. "Yes, one of the assistants. It gives me extra cash and it's doing something I can maintain, never drives me up the wall" Shino explained in his controlled voice again.

"Need any help?" she asked. There was a pause, because of his glasses she couldn't tell his expression. "Sure..if you want to help" He said as he finished stacking files. "Tell me what to do, and I'll get it done" she said as she stepped behind the counter, using the side door he used. "Grab those books for me, and put them over there" He ordered, as she did. After working on fixing some computers and such, she looked down at the bottom of the screen to see the time, 6:36 A.M. She jumped up fast. "I have to get to practice!" she shrieked. "I forgot where to go" she said jumping up and down. Shino blinked at her. "I'll show you" he replied. "I'm taking her to practice" he shouted over to Kurenai, who waved back tiredly.

The two strolled down the hall in silence, tenten couldn't help but look at him. He was taller than her of course, and you could tell he had the body of a fighter. "So, are you a fighter?" tenten asked as they walked. "No, use to. But now, I'm more of a lover than a fighter" He answered as he walked with confidence. She flushed. "What happened, you said 'use to" tenten replied. "I fought with my father all the time, he was my inspiration, but when he died, I got in trouble, fighting and getting sent off to reform school when I was younger. After I got out, I just changed, I changed from a moth to a butterfly" he answered as they walked. Tenten nodded, listening. Death can change a person. "Do you ever get the urge to fight anymore?" she asked. "All the time, when I'm angry" He said.

They were half way to the training field, shino had announced it. "hey shino, have you ever heard of a game called 'Truth or Dare'?" tenten asked, it was a game she use to play at slumber parties. "No, how do you play?" he asked. She was a bit shocked. "You ask someone a question, and they have to tell the **absolute** truth" she said. "And dare?" he asked. "You tell someone to do something, and they have to do it, or they can pass and lose the game" she answered, she flushed a bit, after her own statement she remembered sakura speaking of pledging. "Is there ever a winner?" curious shino asked as he walked ahead of her, hands in his pockets. "If someone passes on a question or dare, and the other person doesn't, then the other person wins" she explained.

"Late are we?" she looked up to see Neji leaning against a tree. She saw the fighting team gather as she approached, there were a few more faces than she remembered. "Hey, Tenten" she remembered the blonde spiky haired boy known as naruto, he had a loud voice. "It's good to see you my comrade" yelled the lee boy, whose voice was more booming. "Later" shino said as he turned. "Hey shino, you can stay and watch" tenten replied. "I don't want to" he replied, he seemed different, edgy to say at the least. "Outsiders cant watch us train" sasuke said with a stern gleaming look. Did they hate each other?

"This the new girl?" she hard a woman's voice from behind her, she looked to see who she obviously guessed was Temari, the reason Ino was crying in sakura's arms earlier. The girl was physically more attractive the Ino, anyone could see that. "You mean to say she stayed even with sasuke for a while, and even withstood one of his power blows?" Temari questioned as she eyed tenten like they were telling her 1+1=50. "You've got to be joking, she's a little los-" Temari started. "My name is Haku, 4th year" a girl smiled to tenten. This girl had a very flat chest, tenten thought as she shook hands with her. "And this is Sai 2nd year" Haku said as she held the hand of the boy named said. "Geez, will you two take your Homo-fest elsewhere, not everyone likes to see you two hold hands." Temari grunted, crossing her arms, mad because she was cut off mid-sentence.

Homo-fest? "Haku, are you a boy?" Tenten asked. Haku tilted his head to the side. "Of course I am silly" He said, his voice sweet and warm. "Your so cute, right Sai" Haku said nudging his lover. Sai gave a silent nod as he pulled his attention else were. Haku came close to tenten, putting up a hand as it to close out the rest of the world. "Sai is a bit on the silent side, but you wouldn't image how loud he gets when we are alone" Haku smiled with a small flush over his face. Only after spotting a choker on Haku's neck did tenten truly understand what was being said, pledging. Was that all the fighting team did, fight and have sex? Tenten didn't judge on sexuality, she was cool with it, in fact her friend Natsumi's brother was gay.

"Nice to meet you" she spoke with a smile. "Now that we all know each other, lets get started." Neji spoke, his eyes narrowed. Tenten watched as Sasuke emerged from the back of the team, standing beside Neji. "We have our first Match Next week, and I expect everyone" he spoke with a stern voice as he looked at tenten. "To practice and be ready. We cant afford to lose not one match, we have to make it to the grand finals this year." He said crossing his arms. "If you need extra help, seek one of us out, if you have any questions, seek one of us out" he explained. "Tenten" he said as she blinked at him. "At our later practice, you will be shown the weapons our school owns." he said as he clapped his hands. "Meeting dismissed" He said. "And, oh, Tenten don't be late" He said as he turned, walking.

Tenten felt a arm slip through hers. "Tenten, lets go get breakfast" It was Haku, Sai not far behind. "uh, Sure" she answered as they walked. "So, Haku, How long have you been on the fighting team?" she asked. "Since Middle School. I was spotted and brought here on a scholarship. I had no money then, so when I first got here I had to hold a on-campus job. I worked in the art department, helping students learn what they fancy in art. Thats how I met Sai, and a few other friends like Garra. Now he has a talent, good kid" Haku smiled. They were now in the building, walking. "Maybe I should take a on-campus job" tenten replied. Haku smiled to her. "Your so cute, you remind me of my little cousin" Haku said squeezing her in a hug.

The cafeteria was full of people, laughing and cheering. She was pulled in the breakfeast line by Haku, still with arms linked. "Oh, tenten, do you want a apple?" haku asked as he pulled out 3 trays from the shelf, handing one to Sai and tenten. "Sure" she replied as he placed a green apple on her tray. The breakfast line held many options, pancakes, eggs, even ramen. Tenten grabbed one pancake and some eggs, grabbing a few pieces of bacon. She stood in line to pay, realizing she had no money. "Uh oh" she said. "Uh oh what?" Haku blinked at her. "I don't have any money" She looked down at her tray. "No need. Things get waved for the Fighting Team" Haku said as he nodded to the woman behind the register, who smiled back ever so sweetly. Haku pulled tenten along, smiling more as they cleared the line. "wow.." she said. "Told ya so" was his response.

Tenten could see part of the Team sitting at the same table they sat at before. She glanced around and saw Shino and the plump boy from before, Chouji. "Hey, it's shino" she said as she started walking that way. Haku stopped, holding her arm. "Um..Tenten, we have to sit with the team" Haku replied. "It's ok, things get waved for the Fighting Team" she smiled to him as she pulled her arm out, walking over to the table her new friend sat at. "Hey shino" tenten said, he looked up, and fixed his tilting glasses. "Hey.." he said. "Can I sit down?" she asked. "You could get in troubl-" Chouji started but was nudged by shino. "yea" he said as he moved his bag off the chair beside him. Tenten sat down, smiling. "You gonna eat that?" Chouji asked as he was nudged again. Tenten started eating, feeling eyes on her, she looked up to see all of the team staring at her.

"I think they want you over there with them" Chouji said. "Yes captain obvious" shino said as he turned a page in his book. "Are you not eating?" tenten asked. "No, I always eat his breakfast, he always studies or does homework" Chouji said as he ate his breakfast. "You must make good grades then" Tenten replied. "Top of all classes" Chouji smiled, bragging on his friend. "Chouji Akamichi to the Dean's office, Chouji Akamichi to the Dean's office" the loud speaker said as Chouji blinked. "What'd you do now?" shino asked as he turned another page. "I don't know…" Chouji stood. "Catch you guys later" Chouji stood, walking out the cafeteria. "So, this game, you said it's called Truth or Dare, Why do you play it?" he asked. "so I can get to know new friends. Moving to a new school isn't all that great when I had many friends at my old school." She replied as she finished her breakfast, sipping down a small carton of milk.

"But wouldn't it be better to just straight up ask people questions?" shino asked. "Yes, but, they could get annoyed with that. This game is designed to ask questions, so it's not as annoying, makes it more fun because neither one wants to lose" She answered. He nodded as understanding. "so, which one are you dating?" shino asked. "Which one?" she blinked at him. "Uchiha or Hyugha" he replied as he turned another page. "Neither of them" she answered. "Interesting" he said. "What?" she asked. Did she strike shino as the type of girl to jump at any guy, she wasn't. "Adolf Hitler tried to make a world where everything was perfect, blonde hair and blue eyes. And yet, he fit none of those descriptions." Shino replied. "Huh?.." she blinked. "He himself was also Jewish, there fore he would never fit in with the 'Perfect World' he was trying to create." Shino went on. "I hate people that try to rule over things" shino as he looked up the first time since she arrived to the table, staring at Neji.

"Tenten, the team sits together." he announced to her. Of course Neji was jealous, this was the girl he would make pledge to him, he didn't want to see her hanging around other men, a rule he would break her of soon. "Now, if you would join me back to the table" Neji said. "I cant, I'm being tutored. Dean Tsunade said I must keep good grades if I wish to fight on the team. So I'm being tutored by Shino" Tenten said. "I can tutor you" Neji replied. "Thanks for the offer, but I know you have a lot on your plate, being the team captain and all, I don't need to add extra stress. It's fine, I'll stick with Shino." Tenten said. Neji laughed a low laugh. "No, no. Tenten, you don't understand. I'm not offering anything" he said smiling. Then his face went in serious mode, his tone changing from friendly to mad. "I'm ordering." he said.

"Come on" Neji said as he grabbed her arm. She winced. "Ouch, let go Neji." she said at the pain he put on her arm. "Get your hands off her!" Shino said now standing, book on the table, he was grabbing Neji's arm the way Neji was grabbing Tenten's. "Let go of me Aburame" Neji hissed as sasuke was over in a flash, standing at Neji's side. "Yea, Aburame, let go." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "Let her go and I'll think about it" Shino said. "Are you getting smart with us Aburame" Sasuke glared. "I don't have to, I have better grades than you both put together" Shino said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Your asking for it." sasuke replied. "Your lucky your father was our sensei, and we were close back then, but I wont hold that bond as an excuse to not fight back for long" Neji spoke as he let go of Tenten's arm. "He tell you about his reform school days?" Neji asked. "I know all about it" she said rubbing her arm in it's sore spot.

"He killed a kid. That's why he was sent away. All the kid did was ask him a question. And bam, shino was all over him. Poor thing, never saw it coming" Neji said. Tenten looked over at Shino, who was glaring at Neji. "Wonna know what the question was. This part gets me all the time. See, the kid walked up to Shino, handed him a piece of paper, a drawing. "Do you like my drawing shino?" the boy said, he was two years younger than us. And shino cracked, went insane on the kid. Next thing you know he's being pulled off into a truck with handcuffs. I bet your dad is disappointed in you Shino" Neji ended is little story.

Shino grabbed him, holding out a fist. "Are you going to it me Shino, go ahead" Neji said. Tenten couldn't tell his emotions, his face was always hiding behind those glasses. "Shino" Tenten said putting her hands on his, trying to make him let go. If what was said true, he didn't need to get in trouble with fighting Neji, he could get sent away again. "It's not worth it" tenten glared at Neji who only smirked back. Shino let him go, picking up his backpack. "Shino, wait for" she started but he stopped. "don't follow me, it seems trouble follows you, and I don't need it" Shino said. And just like that, her new friend walked out. Her chance of escaping the life of the fighting team, her chance of having a friend who wasn't forced to fight to stay in school. She sighed, this was embarrassing, her face was flushed as she turned to look at all the eyes staring at her.

Neji walked to her smoothly wrapping his arm around her waist. "You are to never go near Shino Aburame again, and to make sure of it, you'll never be allowed to leave Sakura's sight. Understood." Neji said low only for her to hear. Everyone had turned back to what they were doing, leaving them to their business.

*****

Tenten had returned to her dorm room with sakura to wait for classes to start. What a great way to start her morning. She sighed as she sat down at her computer, turning it on to check her e-mail. Natsumi had demaned they keep in touch through e-mail. There it was a e-mail form Natsumi.

_Hey Tenten,_

_How are things going at your new school. I read a article on the school's fighting team, seems they are famous. I heard the team captain is a good looker, along with the team co-captain. I bet they all have nice bodies, don't drool on them. Lol. School sucks down here without you. Oh and you wont believe who asked me to the school's homecoming dance, Jin, can you believe Jin Nano asked ME. I've crushed on him since I was in diapers. Anyway, send some pictures of some cute guys for me. Write back, and don't forget to read Twilight._

_-Natsumi_

Tenten sighed, that's how things were with Natsumi, short yet a lot is told. They use to talk on the phone for just 5 minutes and tenten would hear everything from 'Whose the new bachelor of the year' to 'The worlds biggest pumpkin' She didn't have it in her to write back, mostly because she was worried about what happened earlier. One moment she's friend with shino, the next she's torn away from him. It wasn't suppose to work that way was it? She looked over at the book, wondering when she should start reading, knowing Natsumi she was making up a test while she slept.

"Neji gets like that" Sakura replied as she made her bed. "They use to be best friends, but things happen" She added. "So it's all true?" she asked. Not that it really bothered her that much, but she was annoyed. "They were like brothers, but they both wanted the same thing. Affection from a father. Neji's father died when he was young, and Shino's dad took it into his hands to train his' friends son. Neji spent more time with shino's dad than shino, which seemed like he was stealing his father. In the end, shino's father died saving Neji. So shino feels like Neji ripped his father away." Sakura said as she now brushed her hair. "You shouldn't get involved with the guy, he has anger problems and lord knows you don't need him controlling everything you do once you've pledged." Sakura replied. "I still regret some things naruto makes me do" she rolled her eyes, annoyance and irritation on her face. "Anyway, it's time for class" sakura replied.

* * *

Hello. This is the longest chapter i have ever written before. I'm sorry to report no lemon here either, sorry. But there will be some, I promise. Right now I'm liking the way the story is headed. But I think I have some out of characterness goin on here. I feel so bad for shino right now. I'm sorry shino, sad panda. Anyway, I love Haku and Sai, so I put them in as a couple, so I guess this had slight yaoi, and yuri if you count the Tsunade shizune in chapter one. Anyway, thanks for your time and review please.

-Meda-chan


End file.
